


Text: Antlock Chat Room (Guilty Pleasure)

by matomato



Series: Sherlock: Text [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anteha and Sherlock is proective, Anthea and Sherlock is brotp, Anthea and Sherlock sometimes gossip about Mycroft, Holmes Brothers, Protective Anthea, Protective Sherlock, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Mycroft knowing, Anthea and Sherlock text each other about the well being of the British Government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text: Antlock Chat Room (Guilty Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJawn/gifts).



_Why can’t I contact my brother? SH_

**He is busy. A**

_So? He never turns off his phone before. SH_

_I need him to call me back. SH_

**He is busy, said he doesn’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the night. A**

_It’s 8 p.m. and that rule only applied to his work not me. SH_

**What do you need anyway Sherlock, you can tell me and I will handle it. A**

_Fine. I need you to book a table for Friday night, just pick any restaurant on my brother’s list. SH_

**7p.m Friday night. Is it for Doctor Watson then? A**

_No. SH_

[Five minutes later]

_Fine! It’s for him, happy?! Just booked me a table! SH_

**Congratulation, I’ll order a red wine on the house. A**

 

**Sherlock! Stop refusing your brother’s case file. A**

_It’s boring and he can solve it himself. SH_

**You know he is busy and you refusing his cases only make him stay late again. A**

**Thought you want him to get more sleep. A**

_I have Lestrade’s cold cases! SH_

_And you can always give those case to someone else Anthea. SH_

**Sherlock, call you brother and accept the case! I’m not letting him staying awake for another 24 hours. A**

**His migraine is getting worst. A**

_Fine! Just send them over I will solve them! Happy? SH_

**Thank you. A**

_Yeah, yeah, just make him sleep, he is losing weight again. SH_

 

_Where is he?! SH_

_Anthea! Goddamit! Answer your phone! SH_

_Is he alright?!_

_Anthea! I can’t call his number!_

_For fuck’s sake! If you didn’t answer this I’ll send Scotland Yard to Diogenes!_

[ten minutes later]

**He is alright! God stop calling my mobile! I was handling all the damage. A**

**He just arrived at home. A**

**Detective Inspector Lestrade was with him when the shooting happen, so no need to send Scotland Yard. A**

**The bullet on graze him before the sniper and D.I Lestrade took the man down. A**

_I’m coming to the house. SH_

_And next time answer your phone directly! SH_

**He doesn’t accept anyone. He needs to rest Sherlock. A**

_He needs someone to look after him! I’m coming. SH_

**D.I Lestrade already offered to look after him and he is in the house. Just come by tomorrow morning. I’ll send the car. A**

_Fine. SH_

**He is alright Sherlock, still alive. Stop worrying. A**

_Not worried. SH_

**Of course you aren’t. A**

_Is everything alright in the office? SH_

**Nothing unusual, why are you asking? A**

_He is losing weight, doing his diet again. It’s tedious and not good for his body. SH_

**Are you worried? I can make sure he eats during the office hours. A**

_That would be enough. A breakfast, lunch and some snack. SH_

**Noted. Will make sure he eats. A**

_Thank you. SH_

**  
**

**Have you heard from Mycroft? A**

_No, why? SH_

**Can’t be reached. His security team can’t be contacted either. A**

_What?! Try the house. Where was the last time you see him? SH_

**Diogenes. Told everyone to go home. A**

**I need him to attend a meeting in one hour. A**

_I’ll try calling the house. You can search the security log at the house. SH_

[Half an hour later]

**Found him. He was out having dinner, he went around all the security and went home for it. A**

**Next time tell him not to scare me and half the security team like that! A**

_Idiots. Your security team is quite useless then. SH_

**Oh hush. A**

_Tell me it’s a joke. SH_

**It is a joke. A**

_Oh good! Thought I started seeing things. SH_

**Wait, what are we talking about? A**

_Lestrade dating my brother! The man practically ogling Mycroft’s back earlier! SH_

**Oh! Then it is not a joke. A**

_Oh God! WHY?!_

_From all the people in the world, why HIM!? SH_

_He is… stupid. SH_

**I supposed you are talking about the Detective Inspector? A**

_OF COURSE! Who else, do keep up Anthea! SH_

**I was as surprised as you are, thou they quite make a good couple. A**

_How long have you know?! SH_

**Two weeks, more or less. In my defence I’m not supposed to know, I found out it accidentally during the incident of him being gone without trace last time. A**

_And you didn’t tell me?! SH_

_Typical. SH_

**He asked me not to tell you. And I thought you already deduced it first! After all he always turns off his phone when he is on a date. A**

_Wait. That’s mean they have been dating for a month?! Why didn’t I see it first?! SH_

_First of all, why it has to be Graham?! SH_

**To be honest, I don’t know Sherlock, but I like to think the Inspector makes him happy and it’s enough for me. A**

**I have done the talk with him. So you don’t need to worry about his intentions. A**

**And its Greg or Gregory. Your brother loves calling him Gregory. A**

_I don’t need to know that detail! SH_

_Did he come after Gavin then? SH_

**Greg and no, according to the security team it was the other way around. A**

_You must be joking?! SH_

_Geoff chased my brother?! SH_

_WHY?! SH_

**According to the man he has been fancying Mycroft Holmes for years and he just needs to have him. A**

_Oh God. I will be having my own talk with Lestrade then. SH_

_Don’t tell Mycroft. SH_

**Sealed lips. Contact the Inspector tomorrow, they are having a dinner together. So do not disturb them. A**

**Anyway, I have make sure the Inspector know that if he hurt Mycroft he can’t hide from both of us, so you don’t need to threaten him anymore. A**

_I’ll just make sure he understands that no one can hurt Mycroft. Not even Scotland Yard’s finest D.I. SH_

**And you said you didn't care. A**

_Sod off Anthea._

**Author's Note:**

> hello! whoever you are who read this fic, first of all i like to say thank you for reading my attempt at writing (again), do leave KUDOS and COMMENT so i know what all of you think about my works, (because to be honest i don't feel that good about this).  
> And if you guys noticed, I decided to make a text series fic, this is the first one between Anthea and Sherlock. This one is actually inspired by a gif of Anthea receiving a text from Sherlock, so I decided to make pair these two up. This series will mostly focus on mystrade (probably a bit of johnlock) and will try to update it in once my uni done. So would love if you guys keep an eye on this series. Oh and do comment if you have any suggestion about who should I pair or the prompt for the text.
> 
> I should be posting two fic by the of this month, one is part of this series and another one is a stand alone that have been working since the start of the year, I hope all of you will like them.
> 
> xx,  
> matomato


End file.
